The Angry German Kid Christmas 2017
The Angry German Kid Christmas 2017 is a comic drawn by GeneBernardinoLawl and AGKandRockman2001. You can watch it here! Characters * Hoppus the Rabbit (voiced by Travrinity) * Prohyas Warrior (voiced by AGKandRockman2001) * Gene Bernardino (voiced by himself) * Leopold Slikk (voiced by GeneBernardinoLawl) * Grizzly Bear (voiced by AGKandRockman2001) * Milo Prower (voiced by GeneBernardinoLawl) * Fabrice Laroche (voiced by himself) * Marcus Brutus Rabbit (voiced by AGKandRockman2001) * Bart Simpson (voiced by AGKandRockman2001) * Gasper Bloody (voiced by AGKandRockman2001) * Lincoln Loud (voiced by AGKandRockman2001) * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Asia Argento Pages You can find the pages of this comic here! Plot A day before Christmas, Hoppus found out he didn't get any presents because of his actions in the "Mighty MagiSwords" series. He went to Leopold's house and asked him to help him. Leopold asked Grizzly Bear for help, and went to Hoppus' tent so that he can cheer him up. Later that night, Hoppus got a letter from Gene inviting him to a Christmas party. He accepts the invitation, but is uncomfortable because he didn't get help. So he went to the bathroom to think peacefully about his situation, that is until he heard a music box behind him. Milo Prower, Tailsko's "younger" brother, appears as a spirit. Hoppus freaks out, but Milo tries to tell him to calm down by telling him he can make him appear on the nice list if he does something for him. It turns out that Milo was, along with five other children, the victims of a British serial killer named William Afton. Milo wants Hoppus to set himself and his friends free by giving Christmas presents. Realizing he must care about others rather than being greedy and selfish, Hoppus accepts the request, and goes shopping quickly before he ends up being cursed. After finding presents for the Missing Children, Hoppus found a drawing of Tailsko & Milo, and asks Fabrice if he can get some more. After being caught putting the presents under the Christmas tree, Hoppus had no choice but to tell Gene the truth. At first, Gene was shocked, but Hoppus told him that those kids had no chance to stand up against him the day they were killed. Later that night, Hoppus got awoken by the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. He then found Milo and his friends in front of the Christmas tree waiting for him. As each kid opens their present, they became really happy and are thankful to Hoppus before being sent to Heaven. And Hoppus got himself a new friend: Milo. The next morning, Hoppus was very excited to see if he got a present, but became disgusted by seeing his friends having presents. But Gene found a large gift for Hoppus at his doorstep. It turns out it's a valut containing many gifts and a letter from Milo thanking him for his good deeds. Easter Eggs *At 5:04, a picture of the child possessing Golden Freddy can be seen for a split second. *At 6:55, an anime version of Circus Baby appears with text saying "I can't wait for the show to begin.". This easter egg is a spoiler to Fabrice's AGK series. The video belongs to Mairusu Paua. *At 7:19, a picture of Sonic.exe and Tom appears on screen. This picture belongs to JC the Hyena, the author of Sonic.exe. *At 15:58, a sound clip of VideoGameDunkey is heard when Hoppus goes upstairs. It's also an easter egg in Sonic Mania. *At 16:47, a picture of Flora from "TwoKinds" appears on screen with a sound clip of Koneko saying "Nya!". *At the very last second, Springtrap can be seen. This design will be used in Season 5 of Gene's AGK series. Trivia * It is the first comic Gene & Fabrice worked on. * This comic is non-canon to the Purple Guy Story Arc. **Fabrice confirmed it's a re-imagining of that story arc due to how dark the ending will be. * It couldn't be uploaded on YouTube because Gene's brother doesn't want him to use his PC, and his phone didn't have enough space. So, he shared the Google Drive link instead. **However, it is no longer available because of Terms of Use. * Adrenaline21 has re-released with Al voicing certain characters and different musics used. Watch it here! **He also planned on remaking this comic. * This is the first comic series on DeviantArt that you see Hoppus crying. **This is also the first time we get to see the third member Danelda mentioned in "Hoppus the Hunted". The name was chosen by Fabrice. Category:Angry German Kid Category:Purple Guy Story Arc Episodes